


kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	kisses

Yuuri has been acting strange since he came back to Shin Makoku from Earth, where he had gone to compete in what he called a 'very important' baseball competition. He hasn't looked Wolfram square in the eyes ever since.

Wolfram has a inkling of what happened; since he doesn't want it to be true, so he doesn't ask. Wolfram's not stupid. He'll accuse Yuuri of cheating and flirting and many other things to his face when he's suspecting the budding of lust, but to actually confront him about it when he's pretty sure it's true and has happened already and is therefore out of his control? That could jeopardize his whole future, and he's not putting that on the line.

Still, it's humiliating. The thought alone...

Wolfram focusses on the humiliation because the other emotions would be much more painful, and he doesn't want to hurt. He hurts enough already knowing fully well Yuuri doesn't love him while Yuuri _hasn't_ been kissing other people. And Wolfram's already lost Yuuri once to that other world, he doesn't want to lose him again because Yuuri's fallen in love with someone that isn't Wolfram.

That's why he's so surprised when, that evening, before Greta gets back from her bubble bath experiment (Annissina's been having fun with Yuuri's attempts to teach her what shower gel is), Yuuri sits down on the bed next to him, places his hand on Wolfram's cheek and presses a rather innocent kiss to his lips.

"What?" Wolfram snaps, unable to keep the sharpness out of his voice, and then winces at his own behavior.

Yuuri shies back, raising his hands. "I just wanted - you know." He shrugs and mumbles something that sounds distinctly like 'good-night kiss'.

Wolfram's glare softens. "You could have warned me," he mutters back, staring at his lap. "It's not like I would have protested. I am your fiancé, after all."

"I need to tell you -"

"No." Wolfram bites his lip, looks up and shakes his head, decisive. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know. If you're - you are staying, right?"

"Yes." Yuuri looks at him, soft and adoring and like something's changed.

"If you're staying - staying, with me, then it doesn't matter. Right?"

Yuuri smiles a little. "Okay."

"So..." Wolfram smiles back, relieved. "Do you wanna kiss again?"

Yuuri nods, quick, like he's afraid and at the same time not, and leans in. This time, they do it right.  
At least until Greta bursts in, asking whether they're making a little brother for her.

That's when Yuuri starts protesting again, and Wolfram blushing. But it's not like he hasn't thought about it, now and then.

 

~*~

~~ _written in May 2008_


End file.
